Somebody
by Kisara the Angel of Music
Summary: Sakura, feeling alone in the midst of all the recent couples, finds romance in a mysterious guitar player. But is he all that he appears to be? And what if feelings for an old friend emerge? Pairings: SakuOC, LeeSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ChoujiIno


Somebody

Written By: Kisara the Angel of Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing presented in this fanfic nor am I making any profit from it.

Note: My second Naruto fic! Yay for me! Anyway, what I want to say is, if you read this, please review. My other story got over eighty hits and only two people reviewed... I'd really like to hear feedback, and it only takes a couple minutes! Less time than it takes to read the story to begin with! So yeah... Review people! Also AND THIS IS IMPORTANT TO THOSE READING THIS, the guitar player (whose name you'll learn later) is not a Mary Su. Trust me, I've written Mary Sus before, I'm fully aware of what one is and if I'm writing one. This character, though Mary Suish in his first description, is NOT a Mary Su. Please, you don't even see his full character in this chapter, so wait until the second one before you pass any quick judgements. And... That's it! Enjoy!

Chapter One: Pretty Pink Haired Angel

----------

Sakura stared pensively out the French teashop's window, taking a greater interest in the people passing by than the conversation at her table. Couples of all sorts walked together: Schoolchildren who barely recognized their own emotions, teenagers her own age who couldn't control their hormones if they had the proper tranquilizers, newlyweds laughing as they pushed strollers and old geezers who'd been together long before even her parents had been born. It seemed that everyone had gotten a boyfriend; everyone except _her_ that is.

Ino had shocked everyone by asking out Chouji. Apparently she'd had a crush on him ever since they became teammates, but had been too embarrassed by her own feelings to admit anything until recently. It was cute really, they were such opposites that it was like the odd couple. What with Ino and her endless babbling about the latest dieting technique versus Chouji's full-hearted thrust into letting himself go.

Tenten and Neji had finally started dating as well. They had liked each other for years but had both been too stubborn to ever say anything about it. It was widely believed that prodding from a certain green clad teacher and teammate of theirs was the reason behind the sudden romance.

Even Hinata -yes _that _Hinata- was going out. And with her lifelong crush Naruto no less! After being completely oblivious to her feelings for who knows how long, he finally realized that she was always staring at him for a reason. Of course Hinata fainted dead away when he first asked her out, but it all went uphill from there. It was even rumored that Naruto would be accepted into the Hyuuga family should he wish to make their relationship permanent.

So as Sakura watched all the pairs stroll by she couldn't help feeling as though everyone had received invitations to a grand party except her, and that no one had stopped to think twice about it. Sighing, she let herself fall back into the buzzing that was her friends' giggles. No use dwelling on the unchangeable facts of life.

"So then, right in the middle of the spar, Neji took off his shirt all sexy-like. Lee was like 'WTF?' and then I was thinking 'OMG take it _all _off,' but _then_ Neji said 'Just providing some entertainment.' Of course I had to look all offended at that 'cause it was completely sexist. But seriously though, he was all sweaty and you _know_ what a sweaty six-pack looks like," rambled on Tenten. Sakura gave a slight frown, she'd always admired Tenten for keeping her composure no matter what the situation, but if any stranger walked by they'd mistake her for just another mindless schoolgirl.

'I guess there are downsides to having a boyfriend as well...' she thought to herself. Then, all of the sudden, the topic turned from sweat moistened abs to Sakura herself.

"So," grinned Ino. "Having any luck with Sa-su-ke?" she asked, pronouncing out each individual syllable.

Truth be told, Sakura had given up on him ages ago. She still came undeniably close to drooling whenever she saw him, but in the end he was just too angst-ridden for her taste. Maybe if he actually smiled occasionally there could be something between them.

"Eh... Not really," she answered. "Come to think of it, in all the time we've known him he's never really shown any interest, if you get what I'm hinting at."

The gang howled in delight, even Hinata whose face was a deep crimson by that point. "That's rich," said Ino eventually in between her gasps for breath. "I always thought that he and Naruto might have had something, but I guess it was all one-sided!" After that they were unable to control themselves and began to bang their fists on the table in the mix of their guffaws.

And so their chat went on, by the end of it everyone having tear streaked faces and hoarse throats from laughing. It wasn't until a timid waitress suggested they pay the check that they even noticed the building's entire occupancy was staring at them. Nor did it help matters that the cycle repeated itself when Ino inquired if she should take off her shirt in order to give them a 'real show'.

Eventually they took the none-too-subtle hints from the owner (which consisted of him storming out of the kitchen armed with a stale baguette), and headed down towards the shopping district where they split up. Ino and Tenten wanted to see if there was anything new at Konoha Outfitters and Hinata and Sakura who decided it'd be fun to check out the new releases at the bookstore.

The later pair chuckled as they saw a gaggle of kids from the Academy pass by, each looking more pretentious than the last. "It's nostalgic, isn't it?" commented Hinata as they saw one particular hyperactive boy run around waving his arms in hopes the others would pay attention.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura. When she looked at them she was plucked back into the time before they were even genin. 'Things were so much simpler then,' she thought, what with her biggest worry having been memorizing the principles of being a ninja. Now with everyone as a jounin, life was harder. Sometimes she couldn't even fall asleep at night, thoughts of her next dangerous mission and if she'd survive preoccupying her mind. Then there were other times, like today for example, when she could sit back, let out a hearty chortle and drop the weights which bound down her spirit.

She was brought back to reality when Hinata dragged her by the sleeve through the busy streets and yelled "Come on! I saw a sign saying there's a sale on hard covers, but it ends at four o'clock!" Sakura could barely identify any of the shapeless blurs that surrounded them as they rushed by. Flashes of bold, clashing colors from kimonos made her dizzy, as if she'd been spinning around in circles. Feeling her second serving of crepes churning in her stomach she knew she had to stop, but her tongue was heavy with fatigue and couldn't form the words. It turned out she had no need to though, for she could no longer sense her friend's anxious tugging.

How she pushed past all those people and found a bench she could never remember, all she knew was that she had somehow fallen asleep and woke up to the most euphoric sound imaginable. She yawned widely, remembering just in time to cover her mouth, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. After looking around, she saw the sound was coming from a boy. A boy playing a guitar to be accurate. He sat cross legged on the other side of the now still street (it was near dusk by now and most of the shops had locked up for the night) and strummed his fingers along in the same manner in which a scholar would speak: gracefully and articulate.

Sakura held her breath as he lifted up his face, she had never seen someone so unequivocally gorgeous. His dark brown hair shone vividly in the remaining sunlight, casting off a ray of its own. He seemed to pay no mind as it swept across his face, his eyes were closed in concentration. In fact, it gave him the mien of a master even though he couldn't be more than a few years older than herself. His tanned skin gave Sakura the impression that he spent long days practicing his art in empty fields or on rooftops. She sighed dreamily, she couldn't remember being this enthralled with a boy's appearance since she first saw Sasuke.

That was when it happened. He opened his eyes, met her gaze for a few precious seconds and smiled. Oh that smile! Seeing it form was like watching a thousand volcanoes erupt all at once, it was so powerful. Only a minute later when she choked for air did she notice that she had been holding her breath for the entire time. Then, when she surely thought the best was over with, a most wondrous thing happened: He began to sing.

Pretty pink haired angel  
How was it that you fell  
to Earth without my noticing?  
And how was it that you could bring  
all my feelings back to life?

Pretty pink haired angel  
My little Mademoiselle  
Sitting there so innocent  
When I thought all my dreams were spent  
How is it you were always there?

Pretty pink haired angel  
Will you be mine tonight?

She stared at him, stunned. In that song, with that voice more beautiful than Apollo's lute... Did he just ask her out? 'Oh my God... Either I'm still dreaming or someone shot me while I was asleep and I'm in heaven. Wait. He's looking at me. Ah! Now he's getting up! He's got his case... he's... he's... Oh my God! he's walking right towards me! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?'

And there he was, standing right in front of her, still offering that devious smile. "Hi! Sorry if that song was a little too... Well, bad really. I never was that good at improvising, which is really awful when you're in the show business. But, what'cha gonna do? But... um... I know this is a bit forward considering I don't even know your name -mine's Yoshita by the way- I was wondering if you'd like to get some tea and maybe a little desert too while we're at it? I'm sorry if you think this is creepy, I just saw you there sleeping and you looked... well... Like a pink haired angel. Wow, that sounds even worse when it's not in a song... I really need to work on that... oh! I haven't even given you time to speak! So... How 'bout that tea?"

'He's even hotter up close...' was all she could make out, her head being in such a torrential storm. "That sounds... Great actually! I haven't had anything to eat since early this afternoon... This might be really random but do you have the time? I lost track because... Yeah, I lost track. Oh! I'm Sakura by the way, it's nice to meet you Yoshita-san!"

"Oh, don't call me Yoshita-san, please! It makes me feel all formal, like an old man. So... If it doesn't offend you I think I'll call you Sakura-chan! It has a prettier ring to it! Um... I think it's a little after six," said Yoshita after craning his neck to see a clock off in the distance. "So if you're hungry we could go grab dinner instead, I know this place that has great foreign food, something called pizza. It's supposed to be this delicacy over in the west, but you eat it with your hands. It's really good though, and you put all these different things on it like mushrooms and sausage and of course cheese, there's cheese on all of them..." He continued on in that manner, which made Sakura both relieved and excited. She was making this hottie nervous! Her! It was almost too good to be true.

Standing up, she held out her hand for Yoshita to place his free one in. "Shall we?" Sakura asked, barely able to stifle her a giggled which wanted desperately to flee her throat.

"Yes!" he answered, gaining confidence.

So they went off, completely unaware of the two figures that had watched their entire exchange from the shadows.

----------

Note: Just a reminder to click that review button!


End file.
